Herminoe's life outside of Hogwarts
by NemesisCeara
Summary: I am not good at summaries. This is a General Hospital and a Harry Potter crossover story. Please read and review. I hope you like both shows. I hope you give it a chance. Thanks.
1. part one

Herminoe's life outside of Hogwarts: her family and her trials, her story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing is mine. Please read and review that is all I am asking.

Summery: This is a General Hospital and Harry Potter crossover story. The pairings will be as follows: Ron and Herminoe, Carly and Sonny, Jason and Courtney, Lucky and Elizabeth, Emily and Nikolas, Bill and Sam, Harry and ?. I' m not sure whom I am going to place Harry with yet. I may put him with Georgie or Ginny. I may put Ginny with Dylan. I'm not sure. I hope you like the shows. As far as the summery: It is at the end of the 5th year. Sirius Is not dead. I know denial but hey it is fanfiction. Hermione being shot. She is Carly and Sonny's daughter. I'm playing with both shows a little so don't hate me. Is magick involved? That is the question. Maybe it is and maybe it is not. So yes, this is a story involving everyone but mainly centered on Herminoe Granger whom will be Herminoe Corienthos. She used Granger as a last name as an alias. The parents that people have met have been created by through spells to keep her real parents safe.

Harry and Ron are sitting in the Weasley living room talking. They have a burning question on the minds. "I wonder why we haven't heard from Hermione lately? It has been 2 weeks since we have heard from her last." Harry says as he looks to Ron for a possible explanation. Ron shrugs. "I don't know. Mom, what do you think?" Mrs. Weasley, whom had just walked in the room, turned to her son. "Hermione hasn't sent word to us lately. We wrote to her when Harry arrived here but she hasn't replied or anything." Ron told her.

At a hospital in another state lay a young woman. She has been there for 2 weeks. Her parents have been waiting patiently by her side. Her dad has been in and out of her room searching for the one who did this to his little girl. "Sonny, would you get some sleep? Hermione would want you to take care of yourself." Carly said to her husband. Sonny looked at her with sleep-deprived eyes and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Like I took care of our daughter? I can't leave her. What if whoever did this comes back? We have guards yes but the shooter got past the guards and still shot her. I'm not going anywhere unless Jason tells me he found the shooter." He sits back down and takes the girl's still hand in his own. "Come on Hermione. It has been 2 weeks since you have been asleep. Please wake up. For me, daddy. I love you honey."

Hermione heard her dad but couldn't wake up. She was in a foggy haze. She listened to his voice and wanted to answer but couldn't. "Daddy? I'm here. What do you mean, asleep?" Her spirit asked this but her body lay still and unresponsive. She looked around the foggy haze trying to get a sense of things. She was alone. There was no one there but yet she still feels like she is being watched. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Back at the Weasley's home Ron decided to write to Professor Dumbledore. "Maybe, he can find out for us." Ron says to Harry. He sends Hedwig to Dumbledore with Harry's permission. "I want to find out just as much as you do, Ron." Harry said as he and Ron watched Hedwig fly away with the letter attached to her leg. At the hospital, Carly is sitting by her daughter's side. Sonny is asleep in the chair finally. "Hermione, please wake up. Michael and Morgan and your daddy and I need you so very much. I beg you to come back to us, please. Fight, Mio, fight." A singer tear slips down Carly's face as she begs her daughter to fight for her life.

Hermione hears her mother. "I will fight mom, I promise. I don't know what is going on but I won't leave anyone. Please God help me live. Did something happen to me? I can't remember right now. But I will." The figure that was watching her sighs. He turns off the viewing bowl and opens the letter that the owl just brought him.

Back at the Weasley's Ron is getting impatient and restless. There was still no word on Hermione. It had been 3 days since they sent Hedwig to Professor Dumbledore. He turns to Harry. "Any word from Hermione, Harry?" Harry sighs in frustration. "For the 20th time Ron, no, I haven't heard from her! And before you go ask them, neither has your mom, Fred, George, or Ginny." "You don't have to jump down my throat, Harry. I was only asking," he replied. Suddenly Hedwig comes flying into the room at top speed with a letter attached to her leg. Ron leaps for the letter and opens it in one quick motion. His face falls as he reads the letter. "What is it, Ron?" Harry asked worridly. "Hermione's been shot. She has been in a coma for the last 2 weeks." Ron answered. "Harry, I know that this coma is not good but what is it?" "You're right, Ron, it is not good. It means she may never wake up." Harry answered grimly. "Let's pack." They race upstairs to Ron's room and start packing.


	2. part two

Part 2

Harry, Ron, and the Weasley's all use a portkey to get to Port Charles, New York. Ron had never been in the states before so this was a new experience for him. As they walked around the hotel they arrived at under Professor Dumbledore's instructions, he looked around in amazement. "Okay, I have the directions to the hospital now, Ron." Mr. Weasley said as he came into the lobby where Harry and Ron were waiting paitently. "Can we go and see her now?" Ron and Harry asked simultaneously. Mr. Weasley nodded his head.

At the hospital Sonny and Carly were still sitting by Hermione's bed praying for her to wake up. "God, Lord in Heaven, hear my plea. Please bring my daughter back to me. I will do anything you ask of me. Just name it. I will find a way to keep my family safe. I will. I swear it, Lord. Just please bring her back to me." Sonny quietly prayed as he held his daughter's hand tightly in his own. The monitor on the left side of the bed beeped repeatedly to let him know that she was alive and her heart was beating regularly. The breathing tube was helping her breathe. No one could figure out why she couldn't breathe on her own yet. Tony had said that she should have been breathing and responding to the medications by now.

Just then the Weasley's and Harry and Ron appeared in the lobby of the hospital. Amy saw them and blinked in confusion. "Now, where did they come from?" She muttered. Ron immediately, without waiting for his parents or anyone, went to the desk and waited patiently for someone to acknowledge him. Bobby looked up and saw him. "Can I help you?" Ron tried to smile at her but he was so deathly worried that it didn't quite pull off. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger's room." Harry cleared his throat. "He means Hermione Corienthos' room. Remember, Ron?" It took a moment to register what Harry had said. "Oh." Ron said quietly.

Bobbie looked at them all with a strange look on her face. "I am Hermione's grandmother. Are you friends of hers or something?" Mrs. Weasley spoke up then. "Yes, we are friends of Hermione's. I am Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur Weasley. The two boys are my son Ron and his friend Harry. They are best friends with Hermione. How is she doing? Can we see her?" Bobbie then realized how they knew Hermione. "You must go to Hogwarts with her then?" Harry and Ron nodded their heads.

Bobbie smiled at them. "Normally I am not allowed to let anyone in a patient's room, as critical as Hermione's condition, unless it is immediate family. But I will make an exception since she apparently is very close to you all. She has told all about all of you. It's great to finally meet you." She led them all down the hall where Lucky, who was a cop, was standing guard. "Lucky, these are Hermione's friends from school. They are okay. You don't have to search them." Bobbie told him firmly but gently. Lucky looked at them all. "Are you sure, Aunt Bobbie?" He asked. She nodded her head. "Now, I am going to let Sonny and Carly know that you are here." She opened the door and walked inside.

Carly looked up and smiled at her mother with a tear-stained face. "Mom, what is it?" Bobbie shook her head. "Don't worry. I'm not here to bring you any news except that Hermione's friends from Hogwarts are here to see her. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, her two best friends are the one's I am referring to." Carly's eyes lit up at the idea that her daughter's friends cared about her that much. "They are here? I didn't even think to contact the school and let them know about Hermione. I wonder how they knew." "Professor Dumbledore told us." Mrs. Weasley said from the door. "I am Ron's mother. "I wish we were meeting under happier circumstances." Carly smiled at her. She turned to Sonny who was still sitting by Hermione's bed, clutching her hand tightly in his own.

"Sonny, Hermione's friends are here." Sonny slowly let go of her hand and stood up. He turned to the people that had just walked into the room. Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp when she saw his face. His eyes were red, from crying constantly. He looked like he hasn't ate or slept in a while. "You need to rest, Mr. Corienthos." She said gently. "I know. But I am afraid to leave my daughter's side and please call me Sonny." "That is understandable." Mr. Weasley said softly. Ron walked stiffly towards Hermione's bedside and stood there trembling as he looked down at her lying there so still and hooked up so many things he didn't know what they were or what they were for.

Hermione heard the Weasley's voice from the foggy room and smiled. "Harry and Ron and the Weasley's are here. I knew they would come. Harry and Ron will figure out why I can't respond or open my eyes or anything." She was still trying to remember everything that had happened when she was shot. She got bits and pieces back but not everything. Not yet anyway. She sat there and listened to her friends and family at her bedside. "It's okay to touch her, Ron." Carly said as she gently placed his hand upon Hermione's. "It won't hurt her. It let's her know that she is not alone. That we are in the room with her." Ron then slowly curled his hand around Hermione's gently, trying to not mess up the wires in her hand from the IV tubes. He didn't know what those wires were either. It scared him to see her like this. It really scared him.

"Hermione." He began but had to stop because his voice started to give out on him. "Hermione", he began again, "please hear me. It's me, Ron. Ron Weasley. I'm here and so is Harry." Harry spoke up on the other side of the bed then. "I'm here Hermione. We're going figure out how to help you. We are going to get you back. I swear it." Ron stared at her beautiful face that was so pale and still. A single tear dripped down his face without him realizing it. Mrs. Weasley was touched at how much her son cared about Hermione. The tear fell on Hermione's hand. Hermione in the foggy room felt the tear. She reached up with the hand the tear fell on and touched her face with it. "Ron." She whispered. "I will fight, for myself, for mom, for dad, for Michael and Morgan, for Jason, for Harry and Ron for everyone that loves. I will fight, darn it. I will!"


	3. Part three

Jonathan Jackson still has the role of Lucky in this story. He never left. He was rescued when he was kidnapped and he and Elizabeth are engaged and making plans to get married. Lucky is a cop like he is on the show now though. Greg Vaugne has a part in this story as well. He will be Bill Weasley. I'm sorry if people don't like this. But Jonathan Jackson will always and forever be Lucky Spencer to me. But please read and review. I would love to hear comments from General Hospital fans and Harry Potter fans.

Part 3

Ron and Harry had spent the night in Hermione's hospital room. Bobbie had put them down as cousin's on her chart so there would be no question's asked. Harry spent then night explaining to Ron what the machines were and why they were so important in muggle medicine. Mr. Weasley loved hearing the explanations. The Weasley's had spent the night in Hermione's room as well. They all refused to leave. Lucky was glad that Hermione had such good friends.

Elizabeth came to the hospital the next morning to check to see how everyone was doing and to see how Hermione's condition was. She saw Lucky standing there and frowned. "Lucky, please tell me you haven't been here all night." Lucky looked at her with worried eyes. "I wasn't here all night. You can ask mom. I went home and stayed with her and dad and Lu and Grandmother. I promise. I couldn't go to the apartment. I had to be with family. Elizabeth smiled. "I'm glad. I was wondering why I couldn't reach you. I got the results back on the tests we had done on the baby and everything." Lucky's eyes went straight to her face with a more worried look again. "And?" Elizabeth grinned at him. "Everything is fine. We are having twins, honey." Lucky's jaw dropped.

After a few moments he finally recovered. "Twins?!" Elizabeth grinned at him. "Yep. So we need to get a move on planning this wedding." "I say we do." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard the couple's conversation and smiled at each other. "Their first child or children rather." Mrs. Weasley murmured softly. Mr. Weasley smiled back at his wife. Harry and Ron were asleep on either side of Hermione's bed sound asleep. Lucky let out a little yelp and swung a giggling Elizabeth around. Harry woke up first. "Huh?" He asked sleepily. Lucky poked his head in the door. "Sorry but I just got some really good news from my fiancé here." Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Yeah, congratulatioins on having twins Officer Spencer." Lucky rolled his eyes. "Please, for the 10th time, call me Lucky?" Mrs. Weasley laughed again. "I will try to remember, Lucky." Lucky and Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm going to tell Gram now." Elizabeth told Lucky. "Don't work to hard and stop worrying so much." She added with a concerned voice. "I'll try." Lucky promised her. Elizabeth walked down the hall and headed to the nurses' station to have her grandmother paged. Lucky retook his position as guard at the door. Mrs. Weasley shook her head. Ron woke up then and immediately looked at Hermione. She was still the same. The breathing tube was still hooked to her mouth and the IV was still in her hand. Now he knew what they were called and what they were for. He wasn't as afraid of them now because he knew that they were helping Hermione live. "Hermione, it's me again. Ron." He said trying to not sound so brokenly but failing miserably.

"Ron, honey, your dad and I are going to get some food. The boys are coming with us. Ginny is too. You and Harry can stay here if you want and I know you want to. We will bring you some food." Mrs. Weasley said to them as she got up from her chair. Ginny looked at her friend lying in the bed. "Please, respond, Hermione. We all need you." She followed her mom and dad and brothers out the door. Ron looked at Harry as silence filled the room. "What do you really think, Harry? Do you believe her parents? Do you believe that she will wake up?" He asked in a serious tone begging for the truth to be told and wanting to believe it with all his might. "I believe she will not die, Ron. I believe she will wake up. I know that Hermione will survive because she is a survivor." Harry answered without blinking.

Back at the penthouse Sonny was in the living room sitting on the couch. He had gotten some sleep but not enough. Carly was sitting with him feeling the same way. Michael and Morgan were still asleep. Morgan would be awake soon for his bottle. "She will be allright, Sonny. We have to believe that strongly and never give up." Carly said quietly to her husband. He turned to look at her and she saw unshed tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. "I know she will survive, Carly. I want to know who did this and why. Why would they attack her? To get to me? How low can someone get? Jason hasn't found anything yet." "He will. He will find out who did this and we will stop them with or without the police's help." Carly assured him with a determined note in her voice.

Just then the penthouse door opened and Jason walked through the door. Jason hurried to Carly and Sonny. They stood up and stared at him. Jason looked terrible. He looked like them: he hadn't gotten enough sleep or food in the last couple of weeks. He has been full of worry and fear. Fear for his best friends' daughter, whom he called his niece in every way that counted: love. "You find something?" Sonny immediately asked. Jason nodded his head. "Yes", he said slowly. "I found the shooter. I have him locked up at one of our warehouses. You question him and then we turn him over to Mac. Mac has been helping us so far so let's not blow it." Jason informed them. "Lead me to him." Sonny said quickly. He kissed Carly gently before gathering his things and following Jason.

"Be careful, Sonny and Jason. Don't do anything stupid." Carly warned worriedly. "Don't worry, honey. Mac will get the shooter but he will know what I feel and I want to know who hired him." Sonny answered his worried wife. Then he and Jason left for the warehouse. At the hospital Hermione was still listening to her friends in the foggy room. "I have got to find a way to wake up. Wake up." She pleaded with herself. She still felt something stopping her from waking up but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. A figure was still watching her from time to time also. She could sense him but she couldn't talk to him or see him but she knew that he wasn't there to hurt her.

Sonny and Jason arrived at the warehouse. Sonny walked in and found the man sitting on the chair tied to it and gagged. Sonny walks to him and yanks the gag and tape off of his mouth. The man grimaces but that is the only facial gesture that he makes. He stares at Sonny and Jason stubbornly. "Who are you? Who hired you?" Sonny demanded with anger in his voice. Sonny reeled his arm back and backhanded the man. The man just sat there. Just then Mac came in the room. "Sonny, I have to take you in. You and Jason since you have held this man without his consent. I'm talking all three of you in."

The officers placed cuffs on Sonny and Jason and the man. Then they led them to the police station. Sonny refused to say anything without a lawyer. Jason did the same thing. Carly is at the hospital talking to her mother when the phone rings. "Carly." Sonny begins. "Sonny, what's wrong?" Carly asked worriedly. "Jason and I are in jail. Mac found out and we and the man who shot Herminoe is in jail." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "Did you two do anything at all?" Carly asked. "No. Just came in and asked a simple question, that is all." He answered.

"I'm on my way, Sonny. I'm going to see Herminoe first and then come to the police station to bail you and Jason out. Courtney is here with me." She hangs up the phone and tells her mother bye. Then she heads to her daughter's room. Lucky and Elizabeth are sitting by the door. Elizabeth had come back with lunch for Lucky. They look up when Carly walks up to them. "What is wrong?" Lucky asked immediately? "Sonny and Jason have been arrested. The shooter have been arrested as well. I have to get Sonny and Jason out, Lucky. I have to and I will." Carly answered. She opened the door and peaked inside. Ron and Harry and the Weasley's surrounded Herminoe's bedside. She smiled at the sight.

She walks to her daughter and brushes the hair that had fallen over her closed eyes. "Everything will be allright, baby girl. I promise you. She notices that there is someone else in the room and gives a startled yelp. "Who is that?" She points to the new man. Harry smiled. "That is Sirius Black. He is our friend and was concerned for Herminoe." Sirius smiled at her. He stuck his hand out to her in a friendly manner. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Corienthos." Carly took his hand and shook it. She smiled. "Nice to meet you as well but please would everyone around here call me Carly and my husband Sonny and Mr. Morgan, Jason?" Everyone laughs and agrees to try. Carly sighs. "I have to go to the police station and bail out my husband and Jason." "Why?" Mr. Weasley asked concerned. "What happened?" Sirius asked. "They found the shooter. Sonny and Jason were in the middle of quizzing him when the police barged in and arrested all three of them." She answered.

Ron was outraged. "They arrested the innocent? Why?" "That is what I am going to find out, Ron." Carly answered. She leaned down and lightly kissed Herminoe's forehead. Then she turned and walked out of the room. Back at Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore was outraged. "We are getting Sonny and Jason out of jail. That is all there is too it." He declares to Professor McGonnall. In the foggy room, Herminoe heard everything. "Dad is in jail? He has to be let out. He can't stay in there." She murmured to herelf. "Please someone get him out. Please someone help me wake up. Help me fight this."


End file.
